Hunting game, over the years, has become a multi-billion dollar sport. In fact, most hunters continually striving to find that one device that gives them a significant advantage over the game they so wish to kill. Moreover, most hunters will spend whatever it takes to obtain that advantage.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved device or method that addresses the foregoing problems, and gives the hunters that added advantage over their counterpart game.